Guilds (Online)
Guilds are groups of people working collectively in who have similar interests and goals. It is confirmed that Guilds will exist officially in the game. October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry. Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler October, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Matt Firor and Paul Sage Players will get advanced information regarding a keep if it is controlled by their guild. Players can join a maximum of 5 guilds per account. Cross-faction guilds are planned to be implemented, however, players will not receive the PVP bonuses for any keeps held if they are from a different faction than the guild's starting faction. Beta Content Guild Stores Guild Stores will work in two distinct ways. First, it will allow players in the Guild to sell items to one another internally. Secondly, if the Guild has captured a Keep in Cyrodiil, there will be an opportunity to sell to players who are not members of the guild. October 15, 2013. Shoddycast Elder Scrolls Online Weekly: Nick Konkle Exclusive Interview List of Guilds The Elder Scrolls Wiki is planning on creating its own guild, but hasn't finalised the name. The Elder Scrolls Online has listed these major websites actively recruiting for guild members: February 7, 2013. Elder Scrolls Online Facebook Page The Elder Scrolls Online Facebook Page *FragHaus Alliance - Aldmeri Dominion Main Guild - Daggerfall Covenant - Ebonheart Pact *The Art Of Warfare (All factions) NA and EU *The Ascended (Aldmeri Dominion) Casual to Hardcore *The First Dominion (Aldmeri Dominion) *The Followers of Vivec *(DK) Solution (Daggerfall Covenant) *Hellfire Heroes- European Social guild *Hope and Glory (Ebonheart EU) PvX *Sturmgrenadier Daggerfall NA - 18 and Older - PvX *Sunder Mercenary Guard - Daggerfall Covenant *Ginnunga - EU - Daggerfall Covenant - An online gaming guild formed in 1999 *They Fought As Legends: Still Voting - EU - Multi-Gaming *East Empire Company - Crafting - World Wide - All Factions *Black legion Mercenary Company - Daggerfall Covenant - NA - 18+ - Beer *The Valaraukar *Kel Knights (Brazil / International / English-Speaking) *Daggerfall's Prince Electors - DC Europe *Voth Ahkrim - NA *The Aldmeri Trinity *Aldmeri Uprising *The Legion *Obsidian Brotherhood - Ebonheart Pact *The Thalmor ESO *Deathwatch Gaming *Children of Gallifrey *The Elder Scrolls Online Forum *Anarchy *Tamriel Foundry *Heroic Few - greek [EU guild - Daggerfall Covenant] *Alatreon Gaming Community *Elder Souls *The Crimson Order *Hate Machine Gaming *Blood Tithe *First Tamriel Watch *Sabotage Gaming *The Knights Temple *DROW *Descendants of Lattasel *OneSky - Ebonheart Pact *Knights of the Fallen Dagger *Among The Shadows *The Order Of The Black Rose *The DiStUrBeD No0bS *Sinister Swarm *The Reapers *Tribe Gaming *Sahqon Ven (EU) *Legion *Ebon Blade *Animus - Aldmeri EU *Aspiring Brotherhood - Ebonheart Pact *The Durmanhoth Clan *Bastion of Strenght - Aldmeri EU *ESO BR *The Covenant *Disciples of Destruction *CORE Legion (Ebonheart Pact) *Magikal EU (AD) *Inglorious Demons - Ebonheart Pact (CZ / SK) *Angels of Death *The Northern Pact - Ebonheart Pact - EU (SWE/NOR) - 16+ *Blaze - Daggerfall Covenant *Keyboard Warriors - Ebonheart Pact *Arconia Guild Category:Online: Guilds Category:Online: Gameplay References Category:Online: Guilds Category:Online: Gameplay